ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer
category:jobs Category:Jobs fr:Danseur es:Dragoon ja:踊り子 =Job Overview= |} Overview Dancers are front-line healers that can both benefit the party and enfeeble monsters. Not only are they competent fighters, but the TP they accumulate is used to power their various abilities. They execute Dances to heal and create beneficial effects, and perform Steps to inflict negative effects upon the enemy. A touch of customization is added with Flourish, which allows a step to be completed with a variety of bonuses to aid the Dancer and their comrades. All in all, Dancer looks to fill a new niche as a healer that does not require the use of MP, and can engage in battle alongside other attackers. Abilities *Dance - Allows the Dancer to heal party members as provide a variety of enhancing effects. For instance, Drain Samba will give the Additional Effect of Drain for the party. However, it is unclear if it procs for the party upon each of the Dancer's successful strikes or individually for each member, as the demo movie was of solo play. Haste Samba was almost mentioned, and said to give a Haste effect. *Step - Allows the Dancer to enfeeble the enemy while simultaneously granting a bonus status of Finishing Move to themselves. This status is then consumed to activate Flourish, which ends the Step and produces a number of effects based on a Dancer's selection. *Finishing Move - A bonus status granted upon the performance of a Step. *Flourish - This ends a Step and consumes the bonus status of Finishing Move to produce an effect. Abilities Revealed at Fan Festival 2007 ;Dancer Job Abilities: :Trance (2hr) - reduce TP required to 0. ;Sambas: :Drain Samba I/II - Inflicts mob with drain daze, so every player hitting mob gets an endrain effect. :Aspir Samba I/II - Inflicts mob with aspir daze, so every player in party gets an enaspir effect. :Haste Samba - Inflicts mob with a haste daze, so every player in party gets a haste effect. ;Waltzes: :Curing Waltz I/II/III - Cure :Healing Waltz - Removes one magically-induced status ailment on party member :Divine Waltz - Curaga ;Jigs: :Spectral Jig - Invisibility/Sneak :Chocobo Jig - Increase movement speed (Flee - approximately the speed of Chocobo Mazurka) ;Steps: :Quickstep - Lowers evasion :Boxstep - Lowers defense :Stutterstep - Lowers magic resistance ;Flourishes I: :Animated Flourish - Provoke :Desperate Flourish - Weight :Violent Flourish - Stun ;Flourishes II: :Reverse Flourish - Converts finishing move to TP - Requires 1 finishing move :Building Flourish - Enhances next weapon skill - Requires 1 finishing move :Wild Flourish - Readies target for skill chain - Requires 2 finishing moves Explanation of Dances and Steps From what we've been told, Dances are constant buffing abilities. Using a Dance will enhance the performance of a party in a variety of ways. Each race will have their own unique motions for Samba, Waltz, and Jig, among others. Drain Samba was shown to absorb HP while in effect, while Haste Samba was said to grant a Haste effect. Steps vary in a few ways. First, the effect of a Step is inflicted upon an enemy as an enfeeble. For example, Quick Step was said to inflict Evasion Down for a period of time. At the same time, the Dancer is granted a bonus status called Finishing Move. Flourish is then used in conjunction with Finishing Move to produce a separate effect for the Dancer. For example, A. Flourish (perhaps "Aggressive Flourish") was said to create a Provoke effect. Other possible results include a Weapon Skill strengthener, TP conversion, and a skill chain opener. In this way, it appears Dancers can quickly adapt to changing battle conditions and have a plethora of options when combining Step and Flourish effects. Miscellaneous Information *Dancers were said to be designed as front-line healers that wouldn't be forced to simply sub White Mage and stand to the side. *While a Dancer's abilities require TP to use, it was added that they would not need to expend a full 100 TP. It is still unclear whether it will require a fixed cost or have a tic-by-tic draining effect. *Each race will have their own unique dancing motions and finishing poses. Combat Skill Ratings These skill ratings are based on the numerical values the level 60 Dancer had at the Fan Festival. Since it was a level 60 job that these values were taken from, only the letter can be speculated at this time. Also, it wasn't mentioned if the values were capped or not, so some of these might actually be higher than listed. *Sword - D *Dagger - B *Hand to Hand - D *Throwing - C *Evasion - B *Parry - B ----